kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Tyrannosaur Trap
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Tyrannosaur Trap is the second film in the Valley of the Dinosaurs adaptation series which adapts KB's rubricated scriptbook series of the same name where it adapts the seventh book in the series, which in turn is based on Tyrannosaur Canyon by Douglas Preston. It was released on 19 July 2009 as KB Fan Fiction's 9th feature film. Plot The film opens with a lunar find by the astronauts from the Pterodactyl space program, which is suppressed. They found a substance which will somehow change the fate of the valley. The scene then moves to photographer and inventor Ultrasaurus’ dream of being attacked by a gigantic T. rex after finding a gruesome discovery and being struck by lightning. Ultrasaurus’ fellow friend Saurophaganax (who first appeared in the series’ third novel The Covenant) manages to energize him with a bar of chocolate, causing Ultrasaurus to write a shopping list that almost slipped his mind (and realizing that his fridge was empty). They then go shopping at Panda Shopping Mall (and avoid a crowd going for an annual Dinosaur King arcade game grand event to get back to the rooftop parking). At Ultrasaurus’ home, Ultrasaurus shows Saurophaganax his latest invention: a teleport machine which can flip through dimensions. They are later visited by Deltadromeus, Tuojiangosaurus, Maiasaura and Szechuanosaurus, who eagerly join Ultrasaurus’ test drive of the teleport machine to go to Cartoon Network Tower, a very tall tower which becomes the Valley’s broadcast centre for Cartoon Network and located in Edmontonia City, the hub of the Baryonyx Falls International Teleportation Area (BFITA). The tower is also owned by Ultrasaurus’ boss, Iguanodon. Iguanodon makes a replica of a Velociraptor resonating chamber (which he calls the “Raptor Whistle”). Ultrasaurus asks Iguanodon for a 21-gigawatt generator for his machine as it was already exhausted during the journey to Cartoon Network Tower. Later, when Ultrasaurus uses the teleport machine again, the entire party lands in the Northern Desert, outside the borders of the Valley. Saurophaganax was poisoned by a bite from the Venamisaurus Rex (a heavily-mutated tyrannosaur with a bite 10 times more lethal than a komodo dragon’s), which is then killed by Deltadromeus. Meanwhile, the rest of the party was attacked by a Chickadactyl (a bird-pterosaur hybrid), which is then killed by Szechuanosaurus using a laser gun. The party is then kidnapped by a group of tyrannosaurs, who take them to their ruler, Black Tyrannosaurus. However, before proceeding to devour the party members one by one as they are trespassing at their zone, Black Tyrannosaurus checks the party’s glucose and BMI levels with a seized health scanner from Ultrasaurus' stash. After finding out that Ultrasaurus has a high level of body fat (and the others have undesirable results), he is thrown into Cell 100 of the Pit of Trials (a dungeon). As Saurophaganax is poisoned, he too was sent to Cell 100. The remaining party members are locked in different cells in the Pit of Trials, and are assigned to take on difficult trials to escape. Saurophaganax and Ultrasaurus’ trial is wrestling with Tyrannosaur Canyon’s best fighters, the Tyrannosaur Twins. The Twins get the upper hand in the first few rounds, until Saurophaganax’s football special knocks them down. Iguanodon and the female dinosaurs are sentenced to be executed by two gigantic mutant tyrannosaurs nicknamed the “Executioners” (the mutants’ names are Lezardon and Dyno-Mighty). Ultrasaurus, reunited with Deltadromeus and Szechuanosaurus, save Tuojiangosaurus and Maiasaura and escape from the Pit of Trials with the help of Iguanodon, who disabled the Pit's security sistem. Meanwhile in the Northern Desert, Black Tyrannosaurus and his generals go on a hunt where they slaughtered a herd of wild Centrosaurus. They then discover Ultrasaurus’ teleport machine. In response, Black Tyrannosaurus gathers his entire army, including the Executioners and the Tyrannosaur Twins, for a full-scale invasion of the Valley of the Dinosaurs. When Ultrasaurus realises that the teleport machine is missing, he uses his tracker to find it, leading the party back to the Valley with the help of Iguanodon’s “portable taxi station” and flying taxi. Black Tyrannosaurus and his army continue their rampage in Edmontonia City. He kills three police officers who are guarding the Valley National Museum of Natural History. The party eventually finds him after browsing through the museum’s archives. Ultrasaurus and Black Tyrannosaurus battle and Ultrasaurus is overpowered when his left leg is broken by Black Tyrannosaurus’ roundhouse kick. The rest of the party are pursued by the Executioners, and a romantic relationship began within two pairs (Szechuanosaurus with Maiasaura; Deltadromeus with Tuojiangosaurus). After chasing Tuojiangosaurus and Deltadromeus into an abandoned factory, Lezardon is killed when the factory burns and collapses onto him; while Dyno-Mighty is knocked off Baryonyx Falls by the flying taxi while pursuing Szechuanosaurus and Maiasaura. Ultrasaurus discovers tiny particles within the sample which are called by the Pterodactyl lunar program the "blue moon particles". Ultrasaurus realises that the particles manage to weaken the tyrannosaurs when he tossed some of it to Black Tyrannosaurus. After hearing the sound of the Velociraptor resonating chamber, the party is reunited with Ultrasaurus (who disapproves of the romantic relations) and learn that the 65-million-year-old blue moon particles are powerful enough to destroy the cell structure of certain theropods, evidently introduced to the earth by the Chicxulub meteorite. The team post their findings to the web to show the world. They take the samples to the Cartoon Network Tower, where they broadcast their findings live at Cartoon Network. Anticipating the message, the Valley of the Dinosaurs forms a self-defence team, which consists of raptors, ankylosaurs, stegosaurs and ceratopsians to battle the Tyrannosaur Canyon tyrannosaurs. The party tries to get to Panda Shopping Mall, only to be stopped by Black Tyrannosaurus, who forces them to tell him about the lethal blue moon particles, which had also been found on the moon, thus establishing their extra-terrestrial origin. Ultrasaurus found back his teleport machine and tries to teleport the entire party, but Black Tyrannosaurus hijacks the machine, causing it to crash-land onto an active volcano which has not yet erupted in the Northern Desert boundary. With Saurophaganax's help, the party manages to strap Black Tyrannosaurus to a tree with Bethlehem steel chains taken from the Pit of Trials before the volcano erupts, the lava presumably burning Black Tyrannosaurus to death. By the time they arrive at Panda Shopping Mall with news about the blue moon samples, Ultrasaurus' research has spread across the Internet. All those involved are made famous, including the entire party. The Valley National Museum of Natural History funds a program to research the blue moon particles and the remains of the tyrannosaurs killed in the battle, which is christened by Major Rex (The valley’s T-Rex mayor) and named after Ultrasaurus. At the same time, a double marriage is proposed to be held there, with Deltadromeus, Tuojiangosaurus, Maiasaura and Szechuanosaurus involved in the marriage. At the reception, Ultrasaurus makes an off-hand remark where he speculates that the particles may have been intentionally developed by an alien race, so as to destroy the northern tyrannosaurs and allow other animals to begin their evolution. Cast Trivia References to other KB films and real-life * The film and the novel itself are based on the 2005 novel by Douglas Preston, Tyrannosaur Canyon. * Panda Shopping Mall is based on AEON Bukit Tinggi Shopping Centre, where the director usually plays his favourite arcade game, Dinosaur King. The game is also featured in the film as the most popular game in the mall’s arcade. A grand event involving the game is held at the beginning of the film. ** Dinosaur King is remade into a fan fiction franchise by KB Productions. It later merged with the KB Jurassic Park/World fan fiction franchise to form the Dinosaur Adventure Universe. * The number A113 is scribbled on Ultrasaurus’ teleport machine. * Ultrasaurus has numerous Ultraman posters in his room. Characters from Ultraman do not appear in KB works until Kaiju University and Godzilla vs. The Space Monsters in 2011. * There is a mini-figure of Optimus Prime on Ultrasaurus’ desk. * The featured areas of the Valley of the Dinosaurs are largely based on different zones in Canada and the US. ** Cartoon Network Tower’s design is based on the Canadian National Tower. The abbreviation “CN” was once thought by the novel writer as “Cartoon Network”, which led to the tower’s function as the Valley’s broadcast centre for Cartoon Network programmes. *** Cartoon Network Tower has a revolving restaurant named Devonia (named after the Devonian period) which parodies The Chicken Rice Shop. Its logo is based on Eden restaurants. *** Devonia has numerous “Free Palestine” posters in its premises. *** The bronze statues of the fountains in front of the tower are statues of the protagonists of late-1990s and early-2000s CN cartoons, which include Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Samurai Jack and Grim & Evil. *** There is also a huge fountain with the statues of Optimus Prime and Megatron, representing Transformers: Animated (despite their appearances as their Generation 1 forms) *** The BFITA (Baryonyx Falls International Teleportation Center) is based on the Canadian Niagara International Teleport. ** Cartoon Network Tower is located in a city named Edmontonia City, which is the capital of Albertosaurus state. The city and the state are named after the dinosaurs Edmontonia and Albertosaurus, which are named after the places they are discovered at, in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. ** Baryonyx Falls is based on Niagara Falls (and an episode of Dinosaur King which featured a Baryonyx attacking the falls). ** Dinosaur Lake is based on Lake Erie. A city near the lake resembles 22nd-century Detroit from the cartoon Transformers: Animated. In the novel series, it is named Motor City, one of the nicknames for Detroit. *** Motor City later became a location in Valley of the Dinosaurs: Rumble in London (2019). * The movie being watched by the dinosaurs at the tower's mini-theater is Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show. * In the film, Iguanodon mentioned that Spinosaurus fossils were found in Algeria. This is a reference to a Spinosaurus jawbone housed at the Natural History Museum in Paris, France, which has been discovered in Algeria. * The Pit of Trials is said to be based on the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials, but was more like a dungeon. * During the tyrannosaur invasion of the Valley, a can dispenser containing cans of Mountain Dew is seen. * Black Tyrannosaurus' wanted poster information: ** The ultimate tyrant from the Northern Desert who is two times more vicious than Adolf Hitler. ** Plots for revenge and total control of the Valley as well as waging a holocaust to destroy all other dinosaur species on the planet. ** Stood twenty feet at the shoulder and measured fifty feet long, and weighed approximately six tonnes. ** His stride measures twelve to fifteen feet, and his maximum speed is 30 miles per hour. ** A single kick from him breaks the leg bones of a 100-foot long sauropod. ** His three-foot long jaws that held sixty serrated teeth had a bite force of 100,000 pounds PSI, enough to cut through steel. ** He has two small arms. ** He is highly intelligent, with an IQ score of 244. ** He has poor hygiene practices: *** He stank because he never took a bath for two years. *** He never brushed his teeth that they look greenish and he had bad breath all day. ** He can turn his head to almost 180 degrees, so he could snap and bite in all directions. ** He has sharp vision, as well as an acute sense of hearing and smell. ** Despite having a high IQ, he is a mindless eating machine who needed meat to live. Lots of it. ** His primary victims are other dinosaurs (especially other species) and even his own kind who dared turn against him. ** He also scavenged, and maggoty carcass is one of his favorite foods (his favorite part is the maggots). ** He could also swallow a still-beating heart whole. ** Lives in an ancient ruin in the Northern Desert as his headquarters. ** Latest victim: Heyuannia, the Valley's former Chief Highest Commissioner of Police. ** Rewards upon: *** His capture or death: 2,000,000 yen. *** The capture or death of his right-hand generals: 1,000,000 yen per individual. *** The capture or death of his foot soldiers: 1,000 yen per individual. * Lezardon’s death is based on the final scene from The Valley of Gwangi. Quotes * Saurophaganax: Eat this. You'll feel better. Ultrasaurus: What's this? Saurophaganax: It's a chocolate bar. Your mind has been blanked out by the lightning strike. Ultrasaurus: Is a chocolate bar... like... herbivore food? Saurophaganax: I'm not sure, but a lot of valley dinos like chocolate bars. * Saurophaganax: Ultrasaurus, what are you writing? Ultrasaurus: A shopping list. I'm having a little trouble coming up with some ideas. Saurophaganax: Ultrasaurus, I think that your fridge is empty. Ultrasaurus: Oh... man. How can my fridge be emptied of food? Saurophaganax: (belches) Ultrasaurus: You got me again. * Black Tyrannosaurus: Well done, guards. You've given me the seven trespassers that have killed our most dangerous fighter, Venamisaurus Rex. Deltadromeus: I didn't mean to kill this beast. It attacked us and bit my friend Saurophaganax here. Black Tyrannosaurus: (roars loudly) SILENCE!!! Well, let me introduce myself then. I am Black Tyrannosaurus, ruler of the Northern Desert. And I am currently planning my revenge against the Valley for defeating us in a great war. And my other goal is to eliminate every other dinosaur species on Earth to that we will take the planet as our own. Saurophaganax: Wait a minute. Why are we sent to this dark, cruel place? Black Tyrannosaurus: Because you have trespassed into our domain. And do you know what we will do to trespassers like you? Szechuanosaurus: Yeah. What? Black Tyrannosaurus: We will eat their flesh. Desert tyrannosaurs: Yeah! Black Tyrannosaurus: Hold your cravings. But first, (takes Ultrasaurus' health scanner from the seized items) we need to check your nutrient level, blood sugar level and body mass index. * Black Tyrannosaurus: (after scanning Saurophaganax) Excellent. I guess that a great nutrient level, high blood sugar level and overweight dinosaur suits me best. * Tyrannosaur announcer: Finally, new prisoners have arrived! The match will begin in one minute. If they win, we will set them free. But if they lose... we will kill and eat them as we celebrate! (spectators cheer) Tyrannosaur spectator: Yeah! Kill them! Kill them now! Tyrannosaur announcer: Settle down, settle down everyone. Let's bring in our fighters first. Now, on the left corner, the Tyrannosaur Twins! (spectators cheer wildly) Tyrannosaur Twin #1: Victims, prepare for your beatdown! Saurophaganax: Uh... OK. Tyrannosaur announcer: And in the right corner, our newcomers. (Spectators boo) Ultrasaurus: Why are they NOT supporting us? Tyrannosaur announcer: Well, it's because your skill levels are zero but the twins here are hundreds of times more skilled in fighting than you. Saurophaganax: '''Oh, I see. We're now beginners in wrestling. I'm a level zero beginner, and I'm ready to take on the higher levels. (Spectators laugh) '''Saurophaganax: Well, whatever. * Tyrannosaur announcer: Now. LEVEL 10!!! Ultrasaurus: Wait! How many levels did we complete? Saurophaganax: (weakly) Three... And we can't seem to beat these rounds. How dare the announcer fast forward the match to Level 10??? * Black Tyrannosaurus: Yes... Yes... And TOTAL DOMINATION!!! Everyone will fall before ME!!!! Tyrannosaur general: Anyway, your megalomania had already taken control of your mind, my liege. Black Tyrannosaurus: General? Tyrannosaur general: Uhh... These dinos are talking about your magalomania. Black Tyrannosaurus: (becomes angry) GRRRR!!!!! I'll show them! I'll show them who's KING OF THE WORLD!!! I'll rip your still-beating hearts out and eat them!!! I'll chop off your heads and eat your brains!!! And I'll drink your blood as soup!!! And I'll play marbles with your eyeballs before I eat them as well as candy!!! And lastly I'll mince what's left of you to be made into raptor food!!! Tyrannosaur general: Master, you forgot something. Black Tyrannosaurus: WHAT??? Tyrannosaur general: We have to plan the attack on Edmontonia City. Black Tyrannosaurus: Oh yes... I forgot. * Black Tyrannosaurus: Looking for someone? Museum manager Cruxicheiros: You! You... murdered... the Chief Highest Commissioner of Police? Black Tyrannosaurus: Yes... Yes... (sinister chuckle, then turns towards the terrified museum guards) Mind if I break your backs like what I did to him? Museum guard Protohadros: '''Please don't do that! I'm too old to die! '''Museum guard Ojoceratops: Me too! i had a wife and two children. Black Tyrannosaurus: Oh yeah? Well, I have a message for them. (attacks Museum Guard Ojoceratops and breaks his neck) Soon, you'll find yourself roasted on an open fire. Category:Films Category:2009 films Category:Films based on other works Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs films Category:Films rated PG-13